User blog:Wachowman/Epic Rap Battles of History The Doctor vs The Governor
Me? Making a Fanmade? That actually gets released? Impossibru. Enjoy :) Notes I'd like to thank Phil for his great verses as The Joker, as I didn't know a thing about him, thanks man :) Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY THE DOCTOR VS THE GOVERNOR! BEGIN The Governor verse 1 Excellent! The battle of us two murderers has finally come to show, I did what I did without caring, you cry over everyone you know! I'll bring you back in time, do this over and over again, you'll be asking for no more, Those robots you fear can't harm me when they know that I declared All Out War! I know a cop, he'll put you under arrest, I'll put a Walker in your cell to take care of you, You won't get out, your Partners can't help, we know in the end you'll get Sonic Screwed. Call me The Master, and don't be upset, it's ok to face me and lose faith, And you telling people that they'll live, is a bigger lie than me saying my army was safe. The Doctor verse 1 Allons-y! This is horrendous, I never thought I'd face such a weak criminal, I've seen the future, your time is done, besides! Your threats always ended up minimal. You got left behind, at least 3 times, then you killed all your friends cause your so corrupt, And a Penny for your thoughts, like the one you lost, oh sorry, didn't mean to bring her back up. Not my fault you can trust anybody, WELL! On the inside you were always sad, WELL! It's not like anyone really loved you back, WELL! You did kill a girl who looked at you like a dad! You don't stand a chance, my Screwdriver can make more wounds than a katana stab, And I know for a fact, you'll be Weeping Better Angels, and just by the time for the end of this rap Governor verse 2 I've cut off people's heads, I shoot little girls do you really think there was a time I cared? You almost die everyday, for saving the one you love, not to mention just to comb your hair. Everyone you know, I'll "Kill them All" what will you do with your life after that? I'm stronger than Cybermen, smarter than Dalek-caan, you barely beat them, you'll find me as a harder match! Doctor verse 2 Millions love me, everyone I travel with, but please, point out your friends and your Mrs. It might come close, but I always win! Especially when you come against my TAR-Disses! Milton and Merle, they were your 2 best friends then they tried to kill you in the end. And just so you never get to speak again, Michonne came in and did it for them. The Fonz Eyyy! Wassup! The Fonz showing these guys the 80's rules, And I was having such a Happy Day until I ran into these fools! I don't think I'm tough, I know I'm buff, time to show you guys enough is never enough, Please tell me if I'm being too rough, but then I'll just show you some serious stuff. You guys try to get girls, but get Cock Blocks, Phillip, you'd rather killer people, then have calm talks, Time-Lord, you're Time on earth's going tick tock, While I'm kicking you both around like A Juke Box! The Joker I'm no monster, I'm just ahead of the curve. Unlike you foolish citizens, there's nobody I serve. Did I ever tell you how I got these scars? Let me just say, I'm just a dog chasing cars. Why so serious? If you think you can beat me, you're delierious! Where's batman? Why isn't he here? I'm just curious. Under pressure there's no way out, just ask my man Harvey: This is hardly the wild party we had, it got gnarly! Go out with a bang! It's all about keeping your image. I might be a clown, but I'm not timid! You chose to step to me, now that's truly sad. A Doctor? With no degree? I thought my jokes were bad. The Rock Can you smell what The Rock is cooking?! He's here to show what a real man is to these ignorant fools, Why don't you all Get Smart, it's a Longshot for any of you, so lets all try to Be Cool. Imma wrestler, got more power in one bicep that any of you have ever seen, I don't follow rules, I crush any Scissors and Paper can't do shit to me. There isn't the slightest chance I'll lose this battle, none of you guys are even alive! The Rock is no doubt the most electrifying rapper here, just to show I'm the Fastest of us Five You kill too much, cause too much pain, you talk too much, got too much brain, Girls hate you man, you got no game, and you man! You're just plain insane! I'm gunna SmackDown all your candy asses, I'm Scorchin' this battle until the end! I'll try to be quick when it comes to this, cause it seems you all have a funeral to attend. No Pain no Gain, never feel much pain, but time for everybody to say their final vows, When The Rock gets mad, he hits you, so now everybody just Shut Your Damn Mouths! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC *Gunshot sound* RAP *TARDIS sound* BATTLES *80's Music* OF *Evil laugh* HISTORY *ding, ding, ding!* Who won? The Governor The Doctor The Fonz The Joker The Rock Category:Blog posts